Secrets Revealed
by Emerald0319
Summary: Candace lives with her Uncle Mason, and her little brother, Marcus. She lives in fear of what Uncle Mason does to her. She protects her brother with everything that she has. She has been in love with Isaac Lahey since freshman year. It's senior year, will things change for her? She discovers secrets that she wishes were still hidden. She will find out why she is so special.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. WISH I DID, ESPECIALLY ISAAC, BUT I DON'T. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS. **

**AN: HEY! SO I HAD THIS DREAM ABOUT TEEN WOLF, AND THOUGHT I SHOULD WRITE IT ON FANFICTION. I ADDED SOME OF MY IDEAS TO IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE AND STRONG LANGUAGE. THIS TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 3. **

_Bang. Bang. _What is that noise? My body is so sore. I just want to go back to sleep, but I know that isn't possible. _Bang. Bang. _

I know he is going to start early, especially after last night. I got a beating last night, because I was 5 minutes late for curfew. I just took Marcus, my little brother, out for some fun. I took him to Chuck E. Cheese's. He had fun and ate some pizza, but his happiness was short lived when we got home. I made sure Marcus never saw what Uncle Mason does to me. He is too young to see any of the hurt that I go through. He won't understand why everything is happening. I have a bruise on the right side of my stomach, back and right shoulder. I also have a really bad headache. I really don't want to get out of bed. I look at my clock and it says 5:30 am.

"Candace, get the fuck up! It's time to get ready for school! Don't forget to wake up your brother!" My uncle is an evil man. All of a sudden, my uncle barges into my room, grabs me and pushes me up on the wall.

"Get the fuck up and get your brother ready for day care. If you don't do it, I will have to do it. You are just a worthless piece of shit. No one is going to love you. It's your fault that they are dead. It's your entire fault. " As he said that, I can see an evil glint in his eyes. I guess he is still drunk from last night. I know Uncle Mason blames me for our parent's death. I have always protected my little brother, he is only 4 years old. All of a sudden, my uncle punches me in the stomach three times. I fell to the ground, and he kicked me right in the ribs. I thought I heard a bone crack. I knew that would bruise later on. I don't let it show that he is hurting me. It takes all my strength to not cry out. "Are you paying attention to me? Hurry the hell up!" I tried my best to control my breathing, because it hurts.

"Yes, Uncle Mason. I will get him ready." I ran to my brother's room, while holding my stomach. It hurt so much. He never hits me in the face, just to avoid suspicion. I look for my brother. I know he heard us, and I know he is hiding. I start to look for him in the room. I start looking under the bed, then his closet, and I can't find him. Then I hear a cry, and it's coming from his toy box. I walk up to it, and open it. I find him, in the fetal position, crying. I grab him (even though it hurts to bend down and grab him) and tell him everything is okay. I know he is going to ask the same questions that he asks when Uncle Mason is in one of his moods. He puts his arms around me, pulls me closer and starts crying. (I do my best to hide the pain I am in. I don't want him to see me like this. I especially can't let him know that all I want to do is cry as well.)

"Candy, where is mommy and daddy?" I know he doesn't understand. He was only 6 months old when our parents died. Then we moved to Beacon Hills, because my Uncle has lived here all his life and he didn't want to move.

"Marcus, they are… they are in heaven, with grandma and grandpa. They are watching over us. We have to get ready for the day. So l am going to give you a bath and then I will drop you off. If we get there before 8, you can get breakfast. " I don't think that they knew Uncle Mason was like this. He never was like this. I know why he acts like this, it's because he blames me. Our parents died because of me. They were protecting me from some person. Uncle Mason never talks about it. All he does say is that it's my fault. I really hate it here, but I can't let it show. I would love to leave, but I can't leave Marcus. I'm afraid he will start hitting him. I will be 18 in 2 weeks and all the money mom and dad left us, I will get. Our parents were not rich, but they had great jobs, and they both had a large life insurance policy. As soon as I get that, I am going to get a house for me and my brother. The good thing about the money is that it pays for his day care. So he doesn't have to be around Uncle Mason by himself, which I am thankful for. He deserves to live a happy life, not the one that he has been living.

"Candace, I love you. Please promise you won't leave me. I don't want to live with Uncle Mason. He scares me." My heart broke hearing him say that. I would never leave him. He looked so small in my arms, when in reality he was the tallest 4 year old that I have met. . Marcus only knows me as a mother figure, and I will never let him think of Uncle Mason as a father figure.

"Marcus, I promise you that I will never leave you. I will always protect you. No one will hurt you, especially Uncle Mason. Now, I need to get you ready for school. Get in the bathroom and brush your teeth, while you do that I will take out your clothes. Call me when you are ready for your shower. I love you." I really don't like to talk about feelings.

"Okay. Love you too!" He ran off laughing. I really wish our parents could be here, so they can protect us. As soon as he left, the pain came back. I held back my cry as I got up from the floor. I didn't want Marcus, or my Uncle Mason see me weak and crying. If Uncle Mason sees me weak, he will think he won. I won't let him have that satisfaction.

An hour later, Marcus and I are clean and dressed. I dressed him in his favorite green shirt (which goes great with his green eyes) with his black jeans and his green and black sneakers. I put a little bit of gel in his dark black hair. I wanted to wear a dress, but I can't because of all the bruises I have. So I wore my dark blue skinny jeans and my favorite brown halter top with my brown wedges. I also let my dark brown hair loose so it can cover my bruise on my left shoulder. I decided to wear some brown earrings and a brown necklace. I do love the color brown and blue. The brown goes great with my caramel skin and my hazel eyes. Who am I kidding? I love all of the colors. I put on some light makeup. I got his bag of spare clothes and my book bag, and we started to walk out of the house when Uncle Mason stopped us.

"Marcus, go in the car and wait for Candace. I need to talk to her." I really hoped he wouldn't yell at me on the front porch. I looked down on the floor waiting for either the yelling or the beating.

"Look at me, when I talk to you." I slowly lifted my eyes to his eyes. "You better not be late for curfew tonight. If you are, I will not only beat you but I will beat Marcus, and I know you don't want that. I can also throw you in the closet for the rest of the night. Make sure you also make dinner. By the way you look great." I couldn't believe he would say that. I cringed when he touch my arm. I hope he doesn't start with that. He tried to do that once and I kicked him where the sun don't shine. I got so angry that I was shaking, and he looked at me and backed away. I swear I thought he was afraid. After that he never did it again, but the beatings got worse. When he would get tired of beating me, he would throw me in his dark closet. I just had to wait for my birthday. I just looked back at him.

"I won't be late." I moved away as fast as I could to the car (even though I was still in a lot of pain), and made sure Marcus was in his car seat. Everything I have, I bought it. I took pride in my car, it was a brown Honda CR-V. I got a great deal for it, and it looked brand new. I bought it off of a blind man. He said he couldn't have it anymore for obvious reason. I made sure to put everything in my name, just in case my uncle wanted to be a dick, the only thing is that I had to pay more. I pay for everything that Marcus and I need, that's because I work at the Veterinarians office. I get paid pretty well, considering I am still in school. I never let my uncle think we need anything from him. I put all our bags in the car and started to walk to the driver seat. I started to drive to the day care, and I saw my best friend Lacey. She has brown hair with blonde highlights, 5'4", and green eyes. She looks like the cheerleader types, all bubbly and happy all the time. I pulled over so she can come in. I put on my best "I am great" face.

"Hey girly! Thanks for picking me up. Love the outfit." She looked in the back, and saw Marcus. "Hey little man! How are you doing?" Marcus loved Lacey. He started smiling, and laughing. Lacey turned around and gave me a look over, and she can tell.

"He did it again, didn't he?" She was waiting for me to answer, and I really didn't want to, but I knew she wouldn't leave me alone.

"Yes, he did and no I don't want to talk about it." She gave me this look that I knew too well. She wanted more information, but she knew that I didn't want to talk about it. She did change the topic, which I am thankful for. So she started to talk about all the stuff we are going to do this year. I tuned her out, while I drove to the daycare. As soon as I got there, Marcus got excited. He loved school. So I got out and signed him in.

**30 minutes later at school**

I parked the car and I looked around. A new school year and hopefully a new me. I wish. I slowly got out of my car and grabbed my books. Lacey was still talking about all the dances that we are going to go to. We arrive in our first period together, and Isaac Lahey is the only one here so far. I have been in love with him since freshman year. Last year he got into some trouble, his dad died and everyone found out what he was doing to Isaac. It's sad, but at least he was free. Free from the endless beatings. Lacey saw me looking at Isaac.

"So, since we are seniors, and it's the first day of school, are you going to talk to Isaac this year? I know that you have been in love with him since freshman year." She was whispering this while I was still looking at him, and he leaned back like he could hear us.

"Lacey can you please stop talking. It's not like he will like me anyways. He has so much confidence now that he is free. I wish I had that confidence. Things will never work out for me until my birthday." I keep thinking about what my uncle says that I am worthless, and no one will ever love me.

"Candace, you have to stop believing what your uncle says. You are not worthless. You are a great person. Marcus is lucky to have a big sister that protects him from that monster of an uncle. Between me and you, I hope your uncle dies and you can be free." She looked at me, and notices that I am in pain. "How are you feeling? Are the bruises hurting you?" Lacey understands me. She is my sister from another mother.

"Listen, I really don't want to talk about this in class. They do hurt, but I will live. You know the weirdest part, is that my bruises have been getting better a lot faster than normal. There are other weird things that I need to talk to you about. Come over after school, and I will show you, and please don't freak out." She gave me this weird look, but she nodded her head. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Scott and Isaac gave each other these weird looks and then Scott looked at me. What in the world is going on? No one looks at me, I mean I am a nobody. Oh, well.

The class was so boring. I couldn't wait for next period, because history is my favorite subject. As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed my bags and slowly got up from the desk. I suddenly felt someone push me on the ground, and I fell on my right side. I cried out in pain, and tears started to fall out of my eyes. I grabbed my stomach with one hand, and with the other I tried to steady myself. I heard Lacey screaming at someone, well not screaming but cussing at them. I felt someone grab my left arm gently and put it around their neck. I looked up and I was staring at Isaac. My heart just started to beat faster. Everyone else started to go to their next class. I saw Lacey, and she gave me thumbs up, and mouthed "good luck." I mean I am in pain, why would I need good luck. Then I noticed that Isaac was carrying me to the nurse's office.

"Isaac, please don't. I can't go to the nurse's office. I will be fine." He gave me such a sad look, like he knew what was going on, but that was impossible.

"Candace, you were crying out in pain. That means you have a bad bruise somewhere. The nurse will help you get better." It sounded like he was actually worried about me, but I knew the truth. It was pity.

"Look the nurse can't help me, no one can." I was so close to him, that he smelled so good.

"You need to stop believing that. I can help you, if you want. No one will hurt you." I felt like he heard everything that Lacey and I were talking about. "You need to stop letting him hurt you. You don't deserve this." All I could think of was that he was so wrong. I did deserve it.

"That's the thing, I do deserve this. You have to trust me Isaac. If I go to the nurse's office, it will not be good for me or my brother. They will take him away and put him in foster care. Just put me down, and let me catch my breath for a minute. I will be okay." He gave me a skeptical look, and after a few minutes he nodded his head.

"If you want anyone to talk to, you know someone that has been through this. I am here if you want." I was surprised that he would offer me help. I thanked him, and he left for his next class. All I kept thinking about was that he smelled so good, and I was in his arms. I mean not the way I want to be, but I was in his arms. I couldn't wait to tell Lacey. She will be happy.

**Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. WISH I DID, ESPECIALLY ISAAC, BUT I DON'T. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS. **

**AN: I WAS SO SAD WHEN BOYD DIED. THEN THEY DID A FLASHBACK WITH ERICA DYING. I CRIED FOR A WHILE AFTER THAT EPISODE. I REALLY HOPE THEY DON'T KILL ISAAC. I WILL BE REALLY MAD IF THEY DID. I REALLY WANT ONE OF THEM TO KILL KALI. SHE IS SUCH A BITCH. SORRY ABOUT THAT. ON WITH THE STORY. **

I went into my History class, and there was someone sitting in Lacey's seat. He was gorgeous. He was one of the twins that started here today. Lacey gave me a shrug, and she sat behind him. I sat next to him. He looked at me and smiled. My heartbeat started to rise. I sat down and took out my textbook and notebook. I just felt someone looking at me, so I looked up and saw that guy looking at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I started to touch my face.

"No, it's just you are really beautiful." What! Is he serous? It's probably one of Lydia's pranks. She probably got to him and told him to do that. She is always messing with me. I started to get angry.

"Yeah right. What do you want? Because whatever it is, you are not going to get it." He looked at me with surprise and amusement in his eyes.

"Hey, it was just a compliment. By the way, my name is Aiden, and my brother over there is Ethan." I looked over to where he was pointing at and smiled at Ethan. He had this weird look, like he knew who I was, and waved at me. After that, the teacher came in and started her lesson. My stomach was still hurting and I held onto it. Aiden gave me a questioning look.

"I bumped into my stove this morning. No big deal. Sorry about being rude, the name is Candace." He just nodded his head, and looked at Ethan. I swear it looked like they can talk by telepathy, because Ethan nodded his head. Maybe it was twin telepathy. Hey, it could happen.

I heard some commotion outside the door, and I saw Scott pushing Stiles into the classroom. He looked embarrassed. The teacher gave them disapproving looks, and told them to sit down. I just laughed. Stiles was always funny, and Scott was just as funny. I saw Scott give Ethan and Aiden glares. I kept wondering what is Scott's problem? The twins just started school. I got interrupted from my thoughts when the teacher handed us our homework sheets and a study guide for our first test this Friday. It was so easy, that I just started writing the answers. I was done with the study guide within 5 minutes. I started to smile, because I knew the answers were right. I loved History. Aiden saw this and smiled. It looked like a light bulb went off in his head. I looked at him and started to laugh. If you haven't noticed, I could read people character. I don't know why I had all this confidence to talk to him, but I liked it. So before he asked, I answered for him.

"Yes, Aiden. I will help you with History, but nothing else and don't get any ideas."

He started to laugh. "You read my mind Candace. The only reason why I asked is because you finished the study guide already, and you did without looking it up. So how about I come over to your house and you can teach me all about History." I don't think Uncle Mason would like that.

"How about I just help you with the study guide, and then see how you do with the test. After I see your test, then I will help you. No offense, but you are kind of strange." I heard Scott, and Ethan laughing. That was weird, it was like they can hear our conversation. I swear everything about this year is weird. Aiden just smiled at me, but underneath it I can sense something dangerous. I didn't care, because no one can be as dangerous as my uncle.

"That's fine, and I am not strange. I am just… unique." Ethan and Aiden laughed at his inside joke. I smiled at him and his brother.

"So this will be a strange question, but do you and your brother have that twin telepathy thing. The only reason why I ask is because your brother is seating on the other side the room, but it's like he can hear you. Now, that is weird." I just started to laugh. Aiden just smiled and looked at his brother.

"Well, you will know soon." At that Scott looked at me and Aiden with a warning look. I just ignored it.

"Aiden let's be honest. You need to flirt with someone that deserves it. Try Lydia Martin. She loves attention. I don't, but thanks for making History a little more interesting." He gave me this look, like he was contemplating what to say. Then the bell rang.

Lacey and I had a free period, so we usually go see the lacrosse practice. Lacey started to climb the bleachers, and I gave her the "did you forget that I am bruised" look. She started to smile at me.

"Sorry Candy, I forgot." I sat all the way on the bottom, and of course she wanted to talk about what happened first and second period. She was asking a lot of questions. I was seriously getting a headache. "Candy, you don't look too good. You okay?" I just nodded and let her continue with her questions. I heard the twins talking by the bleachers. I was trying my best to listen, but my head was pulsing badly.

"Ethan, we need to tell Deucalion that she is hurting, and that he abuses her." Is there another girl in school getting abused? Why does that name, Deucalion, sound so familiar?

"Aiden for right now, all we are supposed to do is watch her. We can't do anything, without his approval." Ethan was the level headed one.

"Ethan we are supposed to protect her. Isaac is going to get closer to her. You know Deucalion doesn't want that. He doesn't want that pack near her." Isaac? Pack? I am so confused. I just want to lie down. I started to stand up, and I felt a lot of pain, then all I saw was blackness. I heard Lacey screaming for someone to call an ambulance. I felt someone's hand stroking my face gently. Then I heard the one voice that I always wanted to hear. It was Isaac's voice.

"Candace come on, you need to wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Isaac, Lacey, Aiden, Ethan and Scott surrounding me, along with the rest of the lacrosse team. I felt so embarrassed. I tried to get up, and the pain hit me. I started to hold my stomach. Aiden got curious and pulled up my shirt to reveal the huge bruise. Everyone started gasping and whispering. This is what I didn't want. I saw Lacey covering her mouth and crying. She mouthed "I'm sorry." I went back into Isaac's arms trying to hide, and I started to cry. Coach started to tell everyone to get to their next class and to leave he will handle this. I couldn't believe this happened. I just needed to wait 2 more weeks. Isaac just held me, and rubbed my back. Coach was trying to ask questions on who did this to me? If I am being abused at home? Isaac told Coach to leave me alone for a little bit. Coach nodded and told him that the ambulance will be here soon and he left.

"Isaac, they can't take Marcus away from me. He can't go to foster care." I looked at Aiden like I wanted to murder him. "This is your entire fault. Why did you have to pull my shirt up? Why couldn't you leave me alone?" Aiden looked guilty, but his emotions changed to anger.

"If I didn't, you would still be living in hell. No one is supposed to hit you, especially someone that you trust and love. You should be thanking me." I couldn't believe he said that. I slowly got up, with help from Isaac, and went into Aiden's face. I looked him right in the eye, and punched him in the nose. He started to bleed, and Ethan couldn't believe it.

"Now you can stick your nose out of my business, because of you my baby brother is going to be taken away from me. I promised my parents I would keep him close to me, and protect him. Why Aiden? Leave me alone." Aiden tried to comfort me, but Isaac started to… growl? He stepped in front of me to face Aiden. Scott was trying his best to diffuse the situation, but it didn't stop Isaac.

"She said to leave her alone. You and your brother have already done enough." What was that supposed to mean? I started to get angry again, and I couldn't breathe. I felt blood coming out of my nose, but it wasn't red, it was black. I must be hallucinating. Isaac looked at me with concern, and it looked like he was scared. Aiden took this opportunity to grab me to his side and looked at Isaac.

"Look we can argue and fight about everything that went down with us, but we have orders to protect her." Isaac and Scott looked surprised that Aiden would say this. "Don't look so surprised. We can protect just as much as we can destroy." Scott was the first to speak.

"Orders from whom?" Ethan interrupted the conversation. It looked like he was getting annoyed.

"Who do you think? He has a special interest in her for some reason. We don't know that reason, but he says that she is important." Aiden looked angry that they were talking to the other pack about this. Deucalion would not like them telling the other pack that information. I was really getting light headed. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Isaac, please get me out of here. I need to get Marcus, before child services get him." Lacey was still there trying to understand what was going on, but she was freaking out.

"Candy and Isaac let's go. Her keys are in her pocket. We need to get her to the hospital." Scott grabbed Isaac's hand, "NO! She needs to see Deaton. He can help her. We will go get her brother. Candace you need to call them and let them know that I am going to pick him up."

"Thank you Scott." Lacey started dialing the number, and gave me the phone. I told them that a guy named Scott McCall is going to pick Marcus up due to the fact that I have to go to work early. "Scott, all you need is your ID to get him. You need to tell him everything is ok, and that you are bringing him to me at work."

"No problem Candace. Don't worry we will figure this out." I started to feel dizzy again, so I held onto Isaac. On the inside, I was jumping for joy. Isaac grabbed my keys, and he carried me to my car as fast as he can. He put me in the backseat with him, and Lacey drove. To our surprise, Aiden and Ethan jumped in as well.

"Where ever she goes, we have to go. Deucalion will want to know everything." I couldn't take it anymore.

"Whatever, but who the hell is Deucalion?" Lacey and I just stared at each other, because we didn't know what the hell is going on, but everyone else got real quiet. Ethan cleared his throat, and smiled.

"Don't worry about that. Just try to get better." I liked Ethan better than Aiden. Aiden was a little hot-headed, but I think it's because he is gay. I just nodded at him. Lacey started the car, and got a little sarcastic.

"So on our way to the Vet's and I don't know what the hell is going on? My bestie is bleeding black liquid. By the way, ewwwww! And some guy named Deucalion has a special interest in her. Just great, but someone is going to explain once we get there." Isaac, Ethan and Aiden nodded their heads. I heard Isaac say that Lacey is a drama queen. I couldn't help but laugh at that, because he has no idea.

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. WISH I DID, ESPECIALLY ISAAC, BUT I DON'T. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS. **

**AN: I DON'T KNOW IF I ALREADY SAID THIS OR NOT, BUT MY STORY WILL NOT FOLLOW SEASON 3 ALL THE WAY. I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR DEREK. I MEAN HE HAD TO KILL THE ONE HE LOVED, ALL BECAUSE OF PETER. GERARD IS A HORRIBLE MAN, CAN'T WAIT FOR HIM TO DIE.**

Lacey drove like a crazy woman. I thought I was going to die, with the way she drives. I was in so much pain. I couldn't stop spitting out that black blood. I was still in Isaac's arms, and he kept rubbing my back to comfort me. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Ethan and Aiden having a discussion with each other. Just another thing I have to worry about. I looked outside and I knew we were almost there. I didn't want Marcus to see me like this, it will scare him. Since Isaac was holding me very close to him, I started to whisper to him. "Can you make sure Lacey stays in the waiting room when Marcus gets here? He loves her, and she can keep him calm. I don't want him to see me like this." He gave me this weird look, but he nodded.

Lacey didn't even put the car in park before Isaac grabbed me and open the door. He snuck me in the back, where Deaton was waiting for me. He looked so sad, and I saw sympathy in his eyes. Isaac put me on the examining table. Deaton looked at everyone and told them to leave. He needed to be alone to focus. Isaac hesitated but he looked at me. Aiden walked up to Deaton and grabbed him.

"You better make sure she lives, or else Deucalion will be _very _unhappy with you." I thought I saw his eyes turn red, but that could be me hallucinating. Deaton did not look afraid at all.

"I will do everything I can do make sure she is okay. Deucalion needs to tell her the truth, or you can tell her half the truth." Aiden looked at me with sadness in his eyes. Before I could ask what's wrong, I threw up more black liquid. My whole body was hurting. My bruises shouldn't not be causing me this much pain.

Deaton kicked Aiden out and started to go through his medicine cabinet. He grabbed some kind of plant leaf and wrapped it in another leaf. He mashed it up and made it into a liquid form by putting it in some water. He put it in a cup and gave it to me to drink. I started to sip it, and I couldn't. I started to cough it out and my face started to burn. I looked at him and I started to get angry. I felt like my face was changing, but before I could comprehend what was going on, more black liquid started to come out. He laid me back down, and put his hands above my body. He started to chant in a different language. I passed out within 5 minutes of his chanting.

**1 hour later**

I woke up to some arguing and growling. I felt a lot better, but I was still in pain. I got off the table and started to walk to the arguing. Deaton was telling someone to leave. After that Isaac started arguing with someone. I put my head closer to the door to listen better. Someone else started talking, he sounded familiar but I couldn't place him.

"Aiden why is the other pack here? I told you to keep them away from her, especially Isaac. They will hurt her, possibly kill her." I thought I heard desperation in his voice. Next there was someone else's voice that I didn't know.

"Why are you protecting her? Who is she to you? I want some damn answers!" Then there was a loud growl. What is with all the growling? I couldn't take it anymore, so I opened the door. Isaac saw me and came next to me to see if I was okay. He kept me behind him, and told Aiden and Ethan that he will protect me from them. I couldn't believe that he said that. I started to smile. I peeked around Isaac's arms and saw the blind guy that sold me the Honda. I couldn't believe he was here. My fear was replaced with determination.

"You are the one that sold me my car? What are you doing here?" He smiled and he tried to step towards me.

"Yes, that was me. My name is Deucalion. I can't tell you everything here. Come with us, and I can answer any questions you may have. Before we go, I want to know what's wrong with her. Deaton tell me what's wrong with her." Deucalion was freaking me out. What answers does he have for me?

"Well it's really simple. Deucalion as you know, her mother was a very powerful witch. Her father is an alpha. Since her birthday is almost here, her powers are coming to her. Since she is half wolf and half witch, her witch side is fighting for dominance. Before her birthday gets here, she needs to make a decision on whether to become a witch or a wolf. If she wants she can be both, but she has to do a spell. But like I said it's all up to her." Deucalion nodded his head. Isaac looked at me, "Are you ok?"

I just needed to process all this information. My mother was a powerful witch. That couldn't be true. My father was an alpha? Why is the guy that sold me a car here? "What is an alpha?" Everyone turned to look at me. Aiden and Ethan were hesitating about something. Someone that I don't even know walked towards me. Aiden growled at him, but Deucalion grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Let's see how he explains this." Aiden obeyed him.

"My name is Derek. I need you to understand that we won't hurt you. Do you trust me?"

"No. I trust Isaac and Lacey. Where is Marcus?" I looked at Isaac, and he smiled at me. "Isaac, do you know what's going on? Isaac, please tell me. I'm really scared." Isaac looked at Derek to get permission, and Derek nodded his head. "Candace, I need you to remain calm. I won't hurt you." I looked at him in the eyes. He had some beautiful eyes. I nodded my head. "Ok."

"I know you want to know what an alpha is. They are a very strong…werewolf. They are the pack leader. Then the rest of the pack is betas. An alpha has red eyes, and betas either have yellow eyes or blue eyes. We are all stronger, we can hear, and smell a lot better than humans." When Isaac was done with his little speech, Deucalion, Derek, Aiden and Ethan all showed their red eyes. Isaac looked me in the eyes. I saw his beautiful blue eyes turn yellow, and his teeth became canines. I couldn't help but blurt out, "You're more gorgeous than before." I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but in that moment I couldn't help but think that Isaac is even more gorgeous. I hope that doesn't mean that I'm into bestiality. Isaac just smiled even more. My face just got all red, but I really wanted answers.

"Here's one question that only Deucalion can answer for me. Who are you? Why are you trying to protect me so much?" Deucalion took a deep breath. It looked like he was contemplating on what to tell me. "I want the truth. If you want me to come with you, then you will tell me. If not, then I am staying here with Isaac. If it helps, everyone else can go but Isaac." In all honesty, I was going to stay here with Isaac whether or not he gives me the truth.

Deucalion looked like he was hesitating but nodded. "If they stay, so does Aiden and Ethan. Kali and Ennis are outside, Derek please no fighting. I also hear Scott pulling up with your brother." Marcus is here! I started to panic, and Isaac tried to soothe it all away. Deucalion sensed this, "No harm will come to the child. We might be monsters, but we don't harm children." I looked at Deucalion, and I felt like I could trust him, but another part of me doesn't. I think he can sense it. "If you want, Kali and Ennis can play nice with the kid, along with Derek and Scott? It can be a good practice for Kali and Ennis."

Ethan and Aiden started to smile, like it was an inside joke. "I am going to trust you Deucalion, but if anybody hurts my brother, I will kill you." I tried to look at him with my mean face, but I could tell it wasn't working. I mean he his blind, he wouldn't see it. "Spoken just like your mother." I was surprised that he even knew her. "Okay. He needs to practice his spelling and writing." Aiden looked at me and laughed. "He is only 4. He hasn't even started school. You have him doing all of that." I started to smile. "Yes I do. If he can learn it now, he can learn the harder stuff earlier. Uncle Mason doesn't want us to burden him with anything." I didn't even know I rubbed my bruise, and Isaac tightened his grip on me.

Scott walked in with Marcus, and Stiles. My brother was happy, which was good. Scott looked at us and saw Deucalion here. His eyes started to glow yellow. I started to panic. I didn't want my brother to get scared. Deucalion sensed something was going to happen. "Scott let's not scare Marcus. We would never harm a child."

Scott looked around the room and saw that we were all calm. His eyes returned to normal. I knew he wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"Scott, I need you and Derek to stay outside with Marcus. Another thing is that Kali and Ennis will be joining you." I didn't understand what the problem was. Scott just nodded his head, but I could tell he did not like it. It was just real quiet, and nobody was moving. "Okay, let's get this over with. Scott and Derek can you guys hurry up. I want these answers, and you guys are moving slowly." Isaac started to laugh, and I think I heard him say that I was impatient. You damn right I'm impatient. Derek and Scott gave each other a look, nodded their heads and left.

Aiden and Ethan looked at me, waiting for my questions. I asked Isaac to help me on the table, because my head was starting to hurt really badly. I looked at Deucalion and I knew the questions I wanted to ask. "How did you know my mother?"

Deucalion smiled at me, and let out a breath that he was holding. "I knew that would be the question you ask. This isn't going to be easy to understand, but here it goes. Your mother was my wife at one point in history. She was beautiful. I loved her so much."

"Wait a second, you were married to my mother? Is that why you want to protect me, because of her?" He smiled at me. "Yes I was married to your mother for 10 years. I left to keep her safe. The reason I want to protect you is hard to explain. Have you ever wondered why you don't look like your _father's_ side? Or why your Uncle Mason doesn't like you?" God, please don't tell me what I think he is going to tell me. I felt Isaac tightened around my waist. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"What are you trying to say?" I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to know, but then again I did.

"Candace, I need you to look at me." He stepped closer to me, and I felt him lift my head up. "I need you to understand that I am your father, and I wanted to keep you safe." Everyone in the room started to gasp. My eyes started to fill with tears. He wanted to keep me safe? I just started to laugh at this situation.

"You wanted to keep me safe? Where were you when I was getting my ass beat? Where were you when Uncle Mason would throw me in his dark closet for night? Where were you when he almost raped me? You were trying to keep me safe, but you didn't. I don't know you. Isaac can you please take me and Marcus somewhere safe? I have to fix this situation at school." Deucalion tried to grab my arm, but I pushed him away. I started to walk out the room, but he said something to me and I stopped walking any further.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Deucalion is her father! What is he going to say? Please review and let me know how you feel. **


End file.
